After Rain
by Samantha Tiger
Summary: Depois daquela chuva tudo mudou... - Alice Nine - Hiroto x Shou / Tora x Saga menção
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **AFTER RAIN

**Autora: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Beta: **Lady Bogard

**Casal: **Hiroto x Shou / Tora x Saga (menção)

**Tema Musical:** RAINBOWS – Alice Nine; Hangin By A Moment - Lifehouse

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Gênero: **Yaoi, romance.

**Resumo: **Depois daquela chuva tudo mudou...

**Avisos: **Esta história é Slash: um romance entre dois homens e contém sexo explícito. PORTANTO, SE NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA.

**Disclaimer: **Esses homens lindos e talentosos não me pertencem, o que é uma pena, então apenas tomo a liberdade e o atrevimento de me divertir com eles.

**Dedicatória: **Para minha Amada Filhota Ifurita, que me pediu com aquele jeitinho meigo de presente de aniversário... O que você me pede que eu não faço lindeza... FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO FILHOTAAAAAAAA!!!

AFTER RAIN

1ª Parte

A batida no prato da bateria marcava o tempo... O toque repetido da guitarra de Tora... O tom discreto da guitarra de Hiroto... O som do baixo... O grito de Saga. A um tempo, todos entraram juntos na melodia, os corpos oscilando acompanhando as notas vibrantes, Shou saltando e girando, sua voz fluindo com a música.

**a looky  
**_Um olhar...  
_**mayonaka MONOKURO na fuukei  
**_Meia noite, paisagem monocromática  
_**negatta gokusaishiki shinchou  
**_A imagem colorida que eu desenhei_

**hirogaru hodo irozuiteku kujaku no hane no you  
**_As cores se espalham como penas de um pavão  
_**mekuru mekuru hikari no magic mugen no rasen e  
**_Girando e girando, a mágica da luz, numa espiral de fantasias  
_

Shou gingava o corpo, batendo o pé, marcando o ritmo junto com a bateria, saltitando no lugar, apontando para frente e rodando e rodando no mesmo lugar, a energia da música vibrando entre eles através da música...

**sora e egaite yuku kimi e todoku you ni  
**_Pinte o céu, como se você o tocasse  
_**kiseki no you na seiki no show wo egaite  
**_Desenhe o show do século que é um milagre  
_**hibike chihei koete yami wo nurikaeteku  
**_Ressoe e ultrapasse o horizonte, eu pintarei a escuridão  
_**orikasanaru hikari no naka de kimi to odorou  
**_Em meio a tecelagens e luzes girando, eu dançarei com você  
_

O corpo do vocalista gingava, enquanto sua voz enchia o estúdio, a bateria ditando o compasso forte, os passos compassados de Shou chegando cada vez mais perto de Hiroto, que avançou para frente com passos largos, marcando o ritmo com um jogo nos quadris, requebrando sensualmente, sua guitarra sobressaindo na música...

**mezame yoyume kara sameru yume  
**_Vamos acordar, o sonho desperta dentro de outro sonho  
_**saa yukou gozen ji no kaku e  
**_Venha e vamos, a revolução das 2:00 AM  
_**  
mieru mono ga shinjitsu naranaze nendai wa aru  
**_Se o que você pode ver é a realidade, por que há lágrimas?  
_**nega ni ochiru kokoro no urasoko ni boku wa utao  
**_Atrás de seu coração que chora, eu estarei cantando  
_**  
koe wa sumuite yuku kimi e todoku you ni  
**_Teça a minha voz, como se você a tocasse  
_**yoake mae ni mezame no kane wo narase  
**_Toque o despertador antes de o dia levantar  
_**ready, go! toki wo kakete through the dark ima tobitate  
**_Vamos lá, Soando pelo tempo, passando pela escuridão, levante vôo  
_**moeru you na tori ni u no hana kimi to sakasou  
**_Uma grande flor que parece queimar, está nascendo em você.  
_

O som da guitarra de Hiroto, acompanhado pelos outros instrumentos, foi crescendo e dominando o ambiente, fazendo o acompanhamento perfeito para a voz de Shou...

**  
ne no fuu no KAKUTERU kurasugoshi no sekai  
**_Um coquetel de néon, O mundo através do copo  
_**kimi to boku wa tabun hoka no mono wa iranai  
**_Nós somos parceiros em um crime, e não precisamos de mais nada  
_

Entrou o solo da guitarra base, a performance de Tora, agora ele que é acompanhado pelos outros, valorizando o som do seu instrumento, Shou dançava no meio dos companheiros, no ritmo do moreno...

**  
sora e egaite yuku kimi e todoku you ni**_  
Pinte o céu, como se você o tocasse  
_**kiseki no you na seiki no show wo egaite  
**_Desenhe o show do século que é um milagre  
_**hibike chihei koeteyami wo nurikaeteku  
**_Ressoe e ultrapasse o horizonte, eu pintarei a escuridão  
_**orikasanaru hikari no naka de kimi to odorou  
**_Em meio a tecelagens e luzes girando, eu dançarei com você  
_

**SUKAI suteta bu no view ataerareta namae wo **

_O perfil que era usado e jogado fora, o nome dele é..._

Hiroto chegou bem à frente, se esmerando no solo perfeito e elaborado, Shou bamboleando e jogando os cabelos, enquanto o guitarrista rebolava com a guitarra tirando sons perfeitos, os dedos correndo pelas cordas ao longo do braço da guitarra... E então os sons vão morrendo restando somente o baixo, Saga dedilhando as cordas, o som grave salpicado pelos toques do prato da bateria, até silenciar...

Ficaram todos imobilizados por um momento em silêncio, e então houve o grito de alegria por mais um ensaio terminado. Depois de algum atraso e desencontros no começo, o ensaio foi produtivo, só terminando quando todos se sentiram satisfeitos com a execução perfeita de RAINBOWS. Nao se levantou da bateria, encerrando oficialmente o trabalho do dia.

- Perfeito! Por hoje chega pessoal, to pregado... – Nao ficou em pé, se esticando todo, ainda atrás da bateria, alongando os músculos das costas. Colocou as baquetas na mesinha ao lado da bateria e deu a volta, esticando as pernas.

- Não está tão tarde, só nove horas. Que acham de tomarmos um drink pra relaxar antes de ir pra casa? – Saga sugeriu enquanto guardava o baixo. – Naquele barzinho aqui perto.

- Eu vou. – Tora respondeu, tendo olhar e o sorriso do loiro sobre si.

- Não sei não... – Hiroto se manifestou, fechando o estojo da guitarra. – A previsão do tempo previu chuva forte à noite... Já deve estar chovendo e detesto tempestades. O carro tá na revisão; vou ter que ir pra casa de táxi e...

- Posso levar você se quiser, sua casa fica no meu caminho... – Shou colocou o casaco, abotoando-o, deixando os primeiros e os últimos botões abertos, ajeitando a echarpe no pescoço. – Vamos até o bar? Não vamos demorar...

- Você vai Nao? – Hiroto indagou o baterista, recebendo um aceno positivo com a cabeça. – Bom, se todo mundo quer ir... Então eu vou Kohara. – Sorriu aos amigos.

oOo

Era quase meia noite, a chuva já caía a algum tempo, mas ainda estava calma. Estavam animados, os risos eram abundantes naquela mesa, mas o cansaço começava a cobrar o seu preço dos rapazes. Nao foi o primeiro a se despedir, seguido de Shou e Hiroto, deixando Saga e Tora na mesa, sozinhos, ainda conversando e esperando a conta enquanto bebericavam seus drinks.

Correram pela rua sob a chuva até o carro, molhando-se um pouco. Kohara abriu a porta para o amigo, ainda rindo da história contada por ele, de como se livrou do último caso. Deixou que ele entrasse e fechou a porta, dando a volta e sentando-se atrás do volante.

- Você não pode ter feito isso, Pon, eu não acredito. – Disse pegando uma toalhinha no porta luvas e estendendo a ele para que se enxugasse.

- Mas fiz... Você não acha mesmo que eu levo qualquer pessoa para o meu apartamento, acha? Eu não quero ninguém no meu pé... Por isso cada vez que eu conheço uma pessoa muito interessante eu compro um celular descartável e alugo um flat por algumas semanas.

- Deve ficar caro...

- Caro, mas eficiente. Quando não quero mais eu termino tudo, jogo o celular fora e encerro o contrato com o flat. Assim não adianta a pessoa ser insistente, se voltar lá não vai me encontrar.

- Você é mau... Custava conversar com o cara com franqueza e terminar tudo civilizadamente?

- E você acha que eu não tentei? Eu tento fazer isso todas as vezes, mas tem hora que não dá. – Virou-se para o amigo, falando com aquela expressão de quem está contando uma fofoca. – Esse cara de quem estamos falando era especialmente dominador, já estava me sentindo sufocado, aturei o quanto pude, até que não agüentei mais... Conversei com ele, expliquei que não dava mais, falei até cansar, mas ele não queria me ouvir. – Sorriu maliciosamente, achando graça da própria peraltice. – Aí marquei um encontro com ele no flat e mandei pra lá um cactus lotado de espinhos. No cartão eu disse que nosso relacionamento tava daquele jeito... Era muito bom, mas tinha espinhos demais, tantos que não estava valendo a pena me espetar neles...

Kohara riu mais ainda ao imaginar a cara do homem ao encontrar o cactus e ler o tal cartão...

- Você foi cruel, Pon...

- Ele sobrevive... – Falou ironicamente. – Eu é que estava morrendo asfixiado, isso sim!

Shou ligou o carro, dirigindo sob a chuva que foi engrossando durante o percurso até o apartamento de Hiroto. Foram rindo pelo caminho, o clima leve e descontraído, contando as histórias mais cômicas que já tinham passado. Ao chegarem à frente do edifício a chuva calma tinha virado uma tempestade, raios cortavam o céu em meio a relâmpagos e trovões, a água caía torrencialmente, as bocas de lobo se transformaram em enormes poças, sendo insuficientes para escoar aquela enorme vazão de água. Parou o carro no meio fio, desligando a chave.

- Pronto Pon, chegamos, não prefere que eu faça o retorno mais à frente e pare diante das escadas? Tá chovendo muito...

- Não precisa Shou... – Disse olhando para a chuva grossa, com a ventania furiosa inclinando as árvores, sentindo aquele medo conhecido que o afligia. – É... É só uma chuva à toa...

- Tem certeza? – Perguntou olhando o jeito receoso do pequeno, vendo-o assentir com um movimento de cabeça. Então ligou o carro e... O carro não ligou. – Ora...

- Que foi?

- O carro... Não liga! – Disse espantado. – Tem pouco mais de um ano, ainda tá na garantia...

- Agora não dá pra fazer mais nada... Já está de noite. Mas você pode ficar aqui, amanhã de manhã você liga pra concessionária Honda e eles vêm buscar o carro...

- Mas não vou incomodar?

- Claro que não... Vamos.

Saíram na chuva torrencial, com Shou acionando as travas e o alarme. Atravessaram correndo a avenida e parando na calçada entre as duas vias, quando um carro em alta velocidade passou rente à calçada jogando a água empoçada na boca de lobo em cima dos dois, encharcando-os por inteiro. Ficaram sem ação por um instante, paralisados pela surpresa, para então atravessar a outra via, já sem pressa para não se molhar... Subiram pelo elevador de serviço, entrando pela cozinha do apartamento. Olharam um para o outro, molhados, gelados e imundos e caíram na gargalhada, afinal estava tudo bem.

- Vem, Shou, eu te arrumo umas roupas pra você trocar. – Viu a careta engraçada dele olhando para si dos pés à cabeça e riu. – Hei, não são minhas não! – Exclamou pilheriando. – São umas roupas de um antigo namorado, uma regata e um moletom, devem te servir... Vou colocar as nossas roupas na máquina de lavar e na secadora e amanhã estará tudo limpo e seco. Só o casaco que vai ter que mandar pra lavanderia...

- Estou me sentindo todo melado...

- Vem comigo... Você fica no quarto de hóspedes, pode usar o banheiro ao lado. – Abriu a porta do banheiro para ele. – Pode se despir e entrar no chuveiro que já trago a roupa e a toalha.

Hiroto entrou no próprio quarto e se despiu da roupa suja, colocando um roupão. Pegou uma toalha, a muda de roupa e uma cueca nova para o amigo e levou para ele no banheiro, olhando para a bela silhueta através do vidro fosco do box. Sentiu uma sensação indefinida por dentro, mas recolheu a roupa suja levando com a sua para a área de serviço.

Entrou no chuveiro quente, suspirando aliviado, relaxando e tirando a lama grudenta da pele e dos cabelos, pensando em quem estava no banheiro no meio do corredor. Sentiu um frisson passar pelo seu corpo. Tem consciência de que sempre o achou bonito, sensual, gostoso... Em sua cabeça voltou a imagem daquele corpo perfeito que pôde vislumbrar através do vidro fosco... Mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando afastar aquele tipo de pensamento, esfregando o corpo com vigor.

Mas sua mente não queria colaborar e imagens ainda mais devassas passaram por trás de seus olhos fechados, como aquele corpo perfeito debaixo da água quente, escorrendo pelos cabelos, pelo peito, pelo abdômen, pelo... Pelo... Sentiu o apelo da carne e não conseguiu abafar de todo o gemido que escapou da garganta, por mais que apertasse o lábio, o deixando mais desesperado. Abriu mais o chuveiro, deixando a água quase fria, o choque térmico resolvendo uma parte do seu problema. Fechou a água e se enxugou, colocando um roupão branco sobre o corpo, percebendo que esqueceu as pantufas, saindo do banheiro descalço.

oOo

Shou se enxugou e se vestiu, com a roupa que Hiroto tinha deixado para ele. Ficou um pouco justa, mas pelo menos não ficou apertada e no meio das canelas como ficaria se a roupa fosse do amigo. Sorriu divertido, se imaginando vestido com as roupas dele. Se o Pon pudesse saber o que ele estava pensando ficaria danado. Olhou pelo banheiro e abriu o armarinho espelhado sobre a pia, lá tinha sabonete, fio dental, desodorante sem perfume, pente, pasta de dente, mas não o que ele estava procurando: uma escova de dente.

Saiu em direção ao quarto de Hiroto, tencionando pedir uma para ele, e ao chegar à porta do quarto encontrou-a aberta. O quarto estava arrumado, o abajur acesso, a porta do banheiro privativo, perto da porta do quarto estava encostada, uma fresta iluminada mostrando que ele estava ali. Deu dois passos para dentro do cômodo, devagar, seus passos silenciosos no carpete felpudo.

- Hiroto, você por acaso tem... – O chamou no mesmo momento que a porta se abriu, os dois quase se chocando.

O susto pelo quase choque e ouvi-lo tão perto foi tão repentino que Hiroto tentou dar um passo atrás, escorregando no piso úmido e liso, sendo segurado pelo roupão por Shou, num reflexo rápido que o puxou contra si. A força e a reflexo foram tão grandes que ele se desequilibrou, caindo de costas e trazendo Hiroto sobre si.

O impacto foi forte, não só dos corpos como da situação também, íntima e desprevenida, despojada de todas as barreiras que eles pudessem ter. Os olhos de ambos de encontraram absurdamente perto, as respirações e os hálitos se misturando, o cheiro suave de sabonete os envolvendo... E a sensação de ter o seu corpo pressionando o do outro foi tão intensa para Hiroto que sem perceber fechou os olhos.

Shou simplesmente fitou aquele rosto diante de si, sem nenhum vestígio de galhofa ou ironia, tão vulnerável, que levantou a cabeça, deixando que seus lábios tocassem os dele, e provassem da maciez, do calor, da suavidade daquele toque nos seus... Sentiu a boca que tocava a sua entreabrir-se e avançou a língua, provando daquele sabor único, fresco e doce. Quando a língua dele encostou na sua um tremor passou por seu corpo, o arrepiando todo, o fazendo suspirar...

Hiroto não conseguia pensar em nada, só sentia que estava definitivamente em outra dimensão, em outro mundo, zonzo com o perfume, com a boca dele na sua, com a pressão do seu quadril sobre o dele, que de repente tinha aumentado por causa de algo que o apertava e o deixava com falta de ar. Quando pensou em perguntar o que estava acontecendo, a língua invadiu sua boca, tirando qualquer pensamento ou raciocínio que restava em sua mente.

Um som distante chegou aos seus ouvidos, insistente, uma música, não parava de jeito nenhum... Incomodava, mas aquele gosto em sua boca e aquele cheiro em suas narinas não deixavam que o som fizesse qualquer sentido. Mas era conhecido, era... Seu celular! Abriu os olhos, percebendo repentinamente o que estava fazendo, aonde e com quem... O telefone tocava sem parar. Olhou nas íris escuras, tão confusas como as suas deviam estar.

- Gomene... O... O celular... – Levantou-se rapidamente, tropeçando e alcançando o celular em cima da cama. – Moshi moshi...

_- Hiroto! Você tá em casa?_

- Sim, estou... Por quê? – Hiroto se virou, vendo Shou se levantar ao ouvir o nome do líder.

- Quem é? – Shou perguntou labialmente.

- Nao! – Respondeu sem voz, ainda sem graça e também aliviado pela interrupção, se aproximando de Shou que encostou o ouvido no celular escutando o que o outro dizia.

_- Tá ofegante, estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?_

- Cl-claro que n-não... – Ele gaguejou, seu rosto completamente vermelho, vendo o sorriso divertido do amigo que estava ao seu lado. – Claro que não tá atrapalhando. – Repetiu com a voz mais firme. – É que eu estava na cozinha e o celular estava no meu quarto... O que houve?

_- Eu queria mudar o horário do ensaio amanhã, para mais tarde, tenho um compromisso e não vai dar para chegar no horário... Pensei em atrasar umas duas horas. Então estou avisando todos os rapazes, mas não consegui falar com o Kohara... Você não sabe dele? Ligo pro celular e toca até cair na caixa postal, ele não atende._

- Ahn... Ele está aqui... – Disse sem jeito. – Deu uma pane no carro, não ligou mais...

_- Pane naquele carro novinho...? Mas... É um Acura Coupé! _– Shou assentia com a cabeça, concordando com o que ouvia.

- Pois é... E essa hora não dá pra fazer mais nada... Amanhã a concessionária vem buscar.

_- Então... Ele vai dormir aí...? – _Perguntou num tom malicioso.

Hiroto ficou ainda mais vermelho, com a insinuação de Nao, fazendo Shou rir mais alto, sendo ouvido pelo outro no telefone.

_- Pela risada do Shou, aposto que você está vermelho como um tomate. – _Comentou rindo.

- Acertou na mosca Murai! – Falou mais alto, antes de Hiroto afastar-se dele indignado com suas palavras.

_- Eu sabia!!! Hahahahahahaha – _Ouviu o outro rindo do outro lado._ – Então, 'uma boa noite, para os dois'... – _Disse de novo com malícia._ – E não se esqueça de avisar a ele, até amanhã._

- Pode deixar. Sayonara.

Hiroto desligou o celular, olhando para o sorriso nos lábios que estivera beijando até a pouco, que agora sorriam divertidos com sua vermelhidão.

- Por que não atendeu seu celular? O Nao falou um monte de bobagem!

- Nem tanto... E ele realmente nos atrapalhou, mas... – Parou, pensando em algo, notando o olhar indignado do pequeno. – O celular...? Acho que ficou no carro e não adianta me olhar assim que eu não vou lá buscar.

- Eu não ia mandar você buscar! – Falou revoltado. – Mas a culpa é sua!!!

- Do que? – Arregalou os olhos risonhos. – De você ficar vermelho, de sermos interrompidos ou do Nao pensar bobagem?

- De o Nao pensar besteira, ora... – Falou com a expressão mais inocente do mundo. – Imagina... Ele não interrompeu nada. – Falou sorrindo com malícia. – A não ser que você estivesse querendo mais e eu não esteja sabendo, afinal foi você quem começou.

- Ahhh, confessa que você estava gostando, senão não tinha ficado púrpura com as insinuações do Nao.

- Eu estava gostando tanto quanto você... – Respondeu no mesmo tom, mas secretamente pensando no quanto aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras. Estava pensando em Shou durante o banho, não estava? Há muito tempo que se sentia atraído por ele. Gostara sim do beijo e muito! O melhor era mudar de assunto... – Então, não está com fome? Podíamos fazer qualquer coisa na cozinha.

- Hai... – Shou arreganhou os dentes num sorriso safado de quem entendeu muito bem a mudança repentina. – Vamos ver o que podemos fazer.

oOo

Quando Shou chegou para o ensaio, Hiroto já estava lá. Fazia uma semana, desde aquela noite da tempestade, desde aquela pane em seu carro, desde aquele beijo. O beijo. Pensava nele, sonhava com ele, aquela noite mesmo acordou perturbado durante a madrugada, sonhando com aquela cena, Hiroto sobre seu corpo, seus braços o enlaçando pela cintura, apertando o corpo dele contra o seu, o cheiro inebriante do sabonete misturado ao da pele dele, os cabelos úmidos tocando o seu rosto durante o beijo. Tudo isso passou pela sua cabeça quando entrou no estúdio e viu Hiroto sentado numa cadeira dedilhando a guitarra.

- Boa tarde...

- Boa tarde Shou. – Hiroto parou de tocar, sorrindo para ele. – Só chegamos nós dois, os outros preguiçosos não deram as caras...

- Confesso que achei que ia ser o último...

- É hoje que o Nao vai nos fazer virar a noite aqui. – Disse rindo. – E o carro, não deu mais problema?

- Até agora ninguém soube me explicar o que aconteceu... Aquele dia eu não sabia onde enfiar a cara quando o técnico da concessionária chegou e o bendito carro ligou. – Falou envergonhado. – Passaram um verdadeiro pente fino no sistema computadorizado do carro e nada...

- Oi... – Nao entrou olhando à volta e vendo só os dois. – Tora e Saga ainda não chegaram?

- Não... – responderam em uníssono, no mesmo instante que os dois, o guitarrista e o baixista, entraram na sala.

- Eu achei que ia ter que ligar pra sua casa, pra lembrar vocês do horário. – Disse o líder apontando para Saga.

- Ahhh, você também chegou agora, nós vimos você estacionar o carro. – Tora defendeu o loiro.

- Ok, ok, vamos deixar de conversa mole e vamos ensaiar... – Nao disse rindo.

E o dia passou assim, trabalho intenso, mas para duas pessoas algo estava fora de lugar, por que depois daquele beijo, Hiroto sabia que o que sentia era muito mais forte que uma atração; e Kohara não conseguia esquecer a sensação dos lábios nos seus, do peso dele sobre si, do perfume que o envolveu completamente por alguns minutos. E a cada fanservice com o menor ele se lembrava disso.

oOo

_Continua..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: **AFTER RAIN

**Autora: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Beta: **Lady Bogard

**Casal: **Hiroto x Shou / Tora x Saga (menção)

**Tema Musical:** RAINBOWS – Alice Nine; Hangin By A Moment - Lifehouse

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Gênero: **Yaoi, romance.

**Resumo: **Depois daquela chuva tudo mudou...

**Avisos: **Esta história é Slash: um romance entre dois homens e contém sexo explícito. PORTANTO, SE NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA.

**Disclaimer: **Esses homens lindos e talentosos não me pertencem, o que é uma pena, então apenas tomo a liberdade e o atrevimento de me divertir com eles.

**Dedicatória: **Para minha Amada Filhota Ifurita, que me pediu com aquele jeitinho meigo de presente de aniversário... O que você me pede que eu não faço lindeza... FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO FILHOTAAAAAAAA!!!

AFTER RAIN

2ª Parte

A turnê estava a todo vapor, os dias passavam como um raio, entre ensaios de dia e os espetáculos à noite, as viagens entre as cidades, as brincadeiras entre eles, a chegada da van nas locações sob os olhares ansiosos dos fãs. Todos estavam concentrados, gravando as entrevistas, os back-stages e os preparativos antes do show. Passaram por várias cidades, várias locações, hoje seria a gravação do DVD.

O live começou com RAINBOWS, agitada como a maioria das músicas da banda. Eles entraram no pique total, o sorriso constante nos lábios do vocalista, que dominava todo o palco, sua energia contagiante alimentando a dos companheiros. Durante a apresentação foi dançando, gesticulando, pulando e brincando com o público, assim como os outros, os fanservices entre eles foram acontecendo naturalmente, uns com os outros. Aproximou-se de Saga, parando ligeiramente atrás e ao lado, recebendo o beijo em seu pescoço e retribuindo logo abaixo da orelha dele, tudo perfeitamente normal como sempre, como em todos os fanservices.

Mas não foi a mesma coisa quando chegou perto de Hiroto... Suas faces se encostaram, pele na pele, e sentiu o perfume que exalava dele misturada ao cheiro natural... Suas respirações se encontraram, misturando-se de maneira que, a seu ver, só podia ser classificava como... Erótica! Quando seus rostos se viraram, suas bocas quase se tocaram, roçando apenas de leve... Os hálitos se misturando de uma forma que fez algo se revirar em seu interior e... Quando viu aqueles lábios grossos e tão suculentos ficarem junto aos seus, naquele leve roçar... Sentiu um insano desejo de mordê-los.

Algo dentro de si se agitou, mexeu com seu íntimo, o deixando levemente abalado. Seu exterior, sua expressão, não demonstrava nada do que sentia, ainda sorria e dançava e cantava. Mas pouco a pouco Shou foi se sentindo mais perturbado, vendo Hiroto dançando e tocando, o blusão de malha aberto e caindo pelo ombro direito.

Encostaram-se as costas, e mesmo sendo só por um instante provocava reações inesperadas em si. Vê-lo com todo tórax à mostra, o blusão totalmente aberto, a pele levemente suada, o atraía e chegar por trás e abraçar por sobre o ombro, tocando-lhe o peito, mesmo sabendo que já era tudo combinado e ensaiado... Ainda assim, foi em frente, seus dedos roçaram de leve no mamilo esquerdo, a pele eriçada e coberta pela lateral do blusão e esse toque fez uma corrente elétrica correr por seu corpo.

Estava cada vez mais difícil resistir à sensação que sentia ao tocá-lo, a cada live, a cada cidade, a cada fanservice, ficava pior. Esse era o último live da turnê, estava chegando ao final, o público todo cantava com eles, Saga e Hitoro já estavam com os torsos nus, era a última música e a euforia era contagiante. Os últimos acordes da guitarra de Hiroto e as últimas batidas da bateria colocaram o ponto final no live, em meio aos gritos dos fãs, das brincadeiras de uns com os outros, Nao se despedindo e jogando o colete para o público, as mãos afoitas tentando alcançar o raro souvenir. Tora deixou o palco logo depois, Saga e Shou saindo e a corrida de Hiroto de um lado a outro do palco, quase pulando sobre Shou, antes de darem o último aceno e saírem de cena.

oOo

De repente estavam todos no camarim, cansados, suados, mas alegres e agitados, ainda com toda a adrenalina do show circulando pelas veias.

- Acabou... Agora teremos um tempo só para nós. – Nao estava encerrando oficialmente a turnê, sentando em uma cadeira em frente ao espelho.

- Acho que o DVD vai ficar excelente, os fãs vão amar! – Saga disse, se sentando no sofá.

Hiroto entrou correndo, pulando sobre as costas de Tora, que riu do pequeno e desvencilhou-se dele, embaraçando seus cabelos, antes que ele se sentasse diante do espelho todo iluminado. Shou entrou por último no camarim, se sentando ao lado de Saga, rindo e passando a mão no pescoço, aliviando a dor. Encostou a cabeça no encosto do sofá fechando os olhos, relaxando tensão que o sobrecarregava.

- Não sei vocês, mas estou cansado, vou indo pro ônibus, não vejo a hora de chegar ao hotel.

- Eu vou com você Tora, assim cochilo um pouco por ali mesmo. – Disse ao moreno, vendo um sorriso se abrir em seus lábios.

Hiroto continuava diante do espelho limpando o rosto, distraído com seus pensamentos, se lembrando das sensações durante o show, dos fanservices, principalmente aqueles com Shou. Seus olhos buscaram o colega através do espelho, o encontrando recostado no sofá, de olhos fechados, percebendo que todos tinham saído e só estavam os dois ainda ali. Levantou-se e foi por trás do sofá, chegando perto do amigo.

- Kohara... – Chamou baixinho junto do ouvido, o tocando delicadamente nos ombros, pressionando os músculos tensos de leve. – Está muito cansado?

- Hum...? – Shou resmungou, abrindo lentamente os olhos, focalizando o rosto logo ao lado do seu, ainda imerso nas sensações provocadas pelo live, levantou a mão direita e segurando os cabelos escuros na nuca puxou o rosto contra o seu e o beijou.

Hiroto arregalou os olhos de surpresa, não esperava essa atitude do amigo, e por um instante ficou numa luta interna entre interromper o beijo e ceder a ele, mas logo fechou os olhos e se deu o direito de aproveitar aquele momento perfeito dos lábios de Shou sobre os seus. E então os lábios se separaram, e os olhos de ambos se abriram devagar, olhando-se enlevados, a expressão alheia. Hiroto não sabia o que fazer, lentamente se deu conta de que estavam parados com os rostos próximos, e sem saber bem como encarar o que estava acontecendo, um sorriso delineou seus lábios.

- Nós dois estamos com cara de idiotas... – Viu o amigo sorrir também, logo os dois começaram a rir.

- Nós dois não... – Shou disse entre risadas. – Você é que está.

- Você diz isso por que não pode ver sua cara. – Respondeu dando um soquinho no ombro do vocalista. – Acho que só está faltando nós dois lá no ônibus, melhor você ir dormir na cama em vez do sofá do camarim.

- Eu não estava dormindo. – Shou reclamou.

- Ah, não, só descansando os olhos... – Caçoou o guitarrista. – Eu vi muito bem. – Abraçou-lhe os ombros. Saíram juntos conversando animadamente.

oOo

Saíram do camarim, os três, Nao, Tora e Saga, indo para o ônibus e deixando os dois sozinhos.

- Vocês não acham que tá rolando um clima estranho com aqueles dois? – Nao perguntou desconfiado, voltando-se para os dois que vinham logo atrás, sorrindo e olhando um para o outro, as mãos se roçando, os dedos se entrelaçando de leve, como uma brincadeira. – Hummm... E o clima entre vocês tá embalado também, não?

- Você tem alguma dúvida? – Tora retrucou, sem tirar os olhos de Saga.

Entraram no ônibus, Nao se jogou logo nos primeiros bancos e se ajeitou para dormir um pouco. Tora e Saga foram para o fundo, se sentando nos dois últimos bancos. Saga na poltrona da janela, levantando o braço entre as duas poltronas e fechando a cortina, escurecendo o cantinho. E Tora na poltrona do corredor, abrindo um cobertor e os cobrindo por inteiro, do pescoço para baixo, com Saga se acomodando entre os braços do moreno, a cabeça deitada em seu ombro.

- Esperei por isso o dia todo... – Saga disse, fechando os olhos, dando um longo suspiro. – Não há nada como esses momentos com você, depois do live.

- Eu gosto tanto desses momentos em que nós ficamos apenas os dois, juntinhos, descansando depois do trabalho bem feito.

Saga abriu os olhos, sorrindo maliciosamente, levantando a cabeça e encostando os lábios junto à orelha do namorado.

- E quem disse que vamos descansar? – Sussurrou sugestivamente. As mãos escorregaram pelo peito do moreno, entrando pela barra da camiseta e subindo pela pele macia até o mamilo esquerdo, ouvindo um ofego sair dos lábios de Tora. – Você não pensou que eu ia vir aqui, me abraçar a você e dormir, né? – Sussurrou no ouvido dele, mordiscando o lóbulo.

- Sa-aaga... Nós não... Não...

- Não...? Não o que Shinji? – Lambeu o pescoço, mordiscando logo depois, os dedos indo ao outro mamilo, pinçando-o entre o indicador e o dedão.

- Huuummmmm...

- Hey, vocês aí no fundo! Juízo hein?

Eles paralisaram por um segundo, ao ouvir a voz do companheiro. Tora chegou a corar, provocando um sorriso divertido em Saga, que abaixou a mão e apertou-lhe o membro oculto pela calça.

- Juízo...? – Riu baixinho. – Ahhhh... Olha só... – Abriu a calça do moreno, a mão se infiltrando por baixo da boxer, tocando o membro teso. – Olha o meu juízo aqui... Ou... A falta dele...

O moreno perdeu a compostura e avançou sobre o namorado, tomando sua boca com avidez, a mão entrando por um dos rasgos da calça e apertando a coxa, os dois escondidos sob o cobertor. Sentiu a pronta reação do loiro, sua mão o apertando e massageando, esfregando o dedão sobre a pequena abertura do seu membro. Gemeu dentro do beijo, a mão subindo pela coxa e repetindo o mesmo gesto de Saga, abrindo a calça deste e abaixando a boxer, masturbando-o deliciosamente.

Saga arqueou levemente o corpo, jogando a cabeça para trás, interrompendo o beijo e deixando o pescoço à disposição do guitarrista, que se lançou sobre ele com voracidade. Mordeu e sugou a junção com o ombro, deixando-o marcado, sentindo a pele das costas sob sua mão se arrepiar, arrancando um gemido lânguido do loiro. Afastou o agasalho de malha entreaberto, o zíper descendo um pouco mais com o movimento, expondo a pele branca aos seus lábios e desceu a boca pelo peito, encontrando o mamilo durinho, o sugando.

Sentiu a mordida em seu ombro e ouviu um gemido abafado, sentindo a mão em seu membro se empenhar um pouco mais, aumentando-lhe o prazer. Ambos estavam cheios de adrenalina, elétricos, excitados, se comportando como dois adolescentes afobados, mas estavam achando tão gostoso que nem cogitaram em parar o que estavam fazendo, apenas estavam se deixando levar pela excitação do momento. As mãos não paravam o movimento de vai e vem de um no outro, as bocas se mordendo, sugando e lambendo, totalmente esquecidos de onde estavam, se beijando loucamente para abafar os gemidos que teimavam em escapar de suas gargantas.

Os corpos se contorciam, as respirações se misturavam cada vez mais ofegantes, se retesavam, cada vez mais perto do ápice. E num beijo intenso chegaram ao êxtase, quase ao mesmo tempo, gemendo um na boca do outro. O moreno encostou a testa no ombro de Saga, a mão acariciando o abdômen do seu amor, molhado de sêmen, por baixo da coberta, beijando suavemente o ombro suado do homem em seus braços.

- Né, Tigrão... – Beijou o pescoço do moreno, falando baixinho, os lábios roçando na pele úmida.

- Hum...? – Tora resmungou, com o corpo apoiado sobre o do loiro.

- Agora eu também estou querendo descansar... – Sentiu a risada baixa vibrando na garganta sob seus lábios, vendo o moreno levantar o tronco e lhe dar um selinho.

- Tá esgotado, tenshi? – Perguntou sorrindo malicioso.

Começou a arrumar a sua roupa e a do baixista, ambos melados, escondendo as provas do 'crime' sob a roupa, fechando o zíper do blusão de malha dele, ajeitando a própria camiseta. Encostou-se na poltrona, o puxando para si, o envolvendo num abraço.

- Ahã... – Respondeu sorrindo, assentindo positivamente com a cabeça, deitando-a no peito largo, se acomodando nos braços do moreno. – E a culpa é sua... – Murmurou, sentindo o beijo em seus cabelos.

Ainda ouviram ao longe as risadas de Shou e Hiroto que chegaram e o barulho do motor do ônibus que partia para o hotel, antes de caírem no sono.

oOo

Os cinco rapazes subiram juntos no elevador, no rosto deles já se mostrava todo o cansaço acumulado durante todos aqueles dias de viagens e apresentações. Nao acenou de longe e foi para o seu quarto. Saga e Tora foram para o quarto do moreno, sem falar nada, mal se agüentando em pé. Hiroto e Kohara falaram boa noite, e o menor ainda viu o vocalista entrar no quarto em frente ao seu e fechar a porta. Suspirou e entrou no próprio quarto, sentindo o estresse se abater sobre ele.

Sentia-se perdido. E realmente estava perdido. Agora tinha certeza de que estava se apaixonando pelo amigo, estava mesmo numa enorme enrascada. Estava fazendo o possível para conter suas emoções e refrear seus desejos, mas com os fanservices durante aquele tempo todo e o beijo no camarim, estava ficando transtornado. Tomou um banho frio, só de pensar naquele beijo sua imaginação se descontrolava. Não sabia mais quanto tempo iria agüentar ignorar o que sentia. Vestiu apenas a calça do pijama e deitou-se.

Cobriu-se com o lençol e fechou os olhos tentando dormir, mas o sono não vinha. Era desanimador, sua mente insistia em reprisar em câmera lenta os beijos que devastavam o seu frágil equilíbrio. E seu corpo teimava em reagir às imagens, às lembranças, às sensações recriadas em si. Já estava com calor, até o ínfimo lençol o estava incomodando. Jogou-o no chão, virando-se, ficando meio de bruços e colocando os braços sob o travesseiro, a perna esquerda dobrada, deixando o membro novamente duro mais acomodado.

Estava tão agitado com seus pensamentos, tão perturbado, que não estava prestando atenção a nada que acontecia ao seu redor. Sentia o corpo quente, sensível. Estava cansado, sentia sono, mas não conseguia dormir. Virou-se de lado, ajeitando o corpo, colocou a mão direita sob o travesseiro, respirou profundamente e soltou o ar devagar, tentando relaxar. Concentrou-se, formando uma imagem em sua mente, sentado em uma praia, sentindo a areia fina e úmida sob os pés, o sol aparecendo no horizonte, uma brisa suave mexendo os seus cabelos...

Shou passando em sua frente... Mergulhando no mar, aparecendo mais à frente, o corpo subindo das águas, gotas de água escorrendo na pele refletindo a luz dourada, nos pingos que caíam dos cabelos... Gemeu incomodado... Sentiu o corpo todo se arrepiando, mais desperto que nunca. Estava tão absorvido que não ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo, nem o leve som dos passos...

oOo

Kohara entrou em seu quarto, encostando-se na porta assim que a fechou. Finalmente podia deixar cair a máscara que vinha usando durante aquelas últimas semanas. Desde antes de começar a turnê, desde aquela noite no apartamento de Hiroto que não conseguia deixar de pensar no beijo que dera no amigo. Amigo... Uma palavra bonita, com um belo significado, mas agora tinha certeza que o que tinha sentido aquela noite tinha ultrapassado do sentimento de amizade. Tinha consciência que não era apenas uma atração, que não era apenas tesão, química, pele. Era algo mais.

Desencostou-se da porta. Tirou os sapatos, deixando ao lado da entrada, os acessórios, colocando-os sobre a mesa, arrancou a roupa, largando as peças pelo chão, caminhando para o banheiro. Entrou debaixo do jato quente do chuveiro, encostando a testa na parede. Ensaboou a pele, o perfume suave e agradável se espalhando pelo banheiro cheio de vapor. Enxaguou-se, deixando que a água batesse em sua nuca, em seus ombros e levasse suas dúvidas, angústias e preocupações junto com a espuma.

Fechou o chuveiro e secou levemente a pele, colocando um roupão felpudo, esfregou os cabelos com a toalha tirando o excesso de água. Jogou-se de bruços na cama do jeito que estava, abraçando o travesseiro, olhando para o nada, sua mente divagando até a apresentação de duas horas atrás, em todos os toques dele em Hiroto, até o que tinha acontecido no camarim... Sua cabeça lhe dizia que estava faltando algo ali, seu coração ia mais além, cobrava de si uma atitude que estava hesitando em tomar.

Virou-se na cama incomodado. Sentia-se irritado consigo mesmo. O que estava fazendo? Sonhara tanto durante todo aquele tempo, durante toda a turnê, com o beijo de Hiroto, em ficar com ele, e agora que finalmente tinha o beijado de novo, que confirmara como verdadeiros todos os sentimentos que o assombraram desde aquela noite... Por que não tinha insistido? Por que relutava tanto em admitir para si mesmo que estava realmente a fim do guitarrista? Tinha sido mesmo um imbecil, por que tinha certeza de que valeria a pena, mesmo que acabasse recebendo um cactus algum tempo depois.

Levantou-se da cama e saiu do quarto, atravessando o corredor e abrindo sorrateiramente a porta do quarto em frente. Colocou a cabeça para dentro, vendo o quarto fracamente iluminado pelo abajur, Hiroto deitado de lado na cama, de costas para a porta. Entrou, fechando-a atrás de si, chegando mais perto, vendo-o se remexer e escutando um leve resmungo. Sentou-se na cama, debruçando-se sobre ele, tirando os cabelos de sobre o pescoço e o beijando de leve, quase um roçar de lábios. O guitarrista virou a cabeça, abrindo os olhos devagar, tentando focalizar o rosto junto do seu.

- Sh-Shou...? – Não pode dizer mais nada, tendo os lábios tomados pelo outro.

Hiroto sentiu a boca sendo invadida pela língua sem pedir licença, as imagens que tinha em mente se concretizando na realidade. Não conseguia pensar, apenas agir. Seu corpo se virou, uma de suas mãos se embrenhou nos cabelos do maior, aprofundando o beijo, a outra enlaçou a cintura dele, puxando-o para si, fazendo-o se deitar ao seu lado, o beijo se prolongando até faltar o fôlego.

- Você... – Hiroto sussurrou.

- Ssshhhhhh... – Shou interrompeu as palavras dele, colocando os dedos sobre seus lábios. – Não fala... – Disse baixinho. – Falar estraga...

Abraçou-o, beijando de novo, deixando a mão afagar a face ainda confusa, a outra percorrendo o corpo seminu, acariciando a pele macia, ainda cheirando a sabonete, provocando o peito, os mamilos com as unhas, eriçando os pequenos botõezinhos, ouvindo os gemidos abafados como resposta. Deixou a boca carnuda, para beijar o maxilar e a orelha esquerda, o pescoço, e morder o ombro, chupando a pele logo depois deixando uma marca vermelha.

- Huuuummmm... – Hiroto gemeu, sentindo a boca em seu pescoço. – Isso é... Loucura... – Sussurrou com os olhos fechados, as mãos correndo pela lateral do corpo do outro, coberto pelo roupão. Puxou-o para o lado, tentando tirá-lo, sendo ajudado pelo vocalista, afastando-o pelo lado do ombro, o mordendo.

- Aaahhhnnnn... E ficar... Louco... – Falou entre ofegos. – É boooommm...

Kohara beijou todo o peito, dando atenção especial aos mamilos sensíveis, lambendo e sugando, as mãos apertando a cintura de Hiroto, deslizando até o elástico do moletom, puxando-o para baixo, arrancando-a do corpo dele e deixando o guitarrista completamente nu. Estava completamente fora de si, só sentia um desejo enorme. Largou a calça aos pés da cama, beijando as coxas dele, subindo por elas até o membro teso, beijando-o todo, ouvindo os gemidos baixos, lambendo por toda extensão e tomando a glande na boca.

- Shoooooouuuuuuu...! Huuummmm... – Hiroto arqueou o corpo, gemendo longamente, não esperava por aquilo. Sentiu a boca o tomar por inteiro, demonstrando satisfação, chupando-o como se fosse um doce. Agarrou os cabelos dele, o fazendo parar, o puxando sobre si, dando um impulso forte e rolando o corpo sobre ele.

Os dois se beijavam, se tateavam, se apalpando ansiosamente. As mãos de Hiroto entraram por entre os dois, desamarrando o nó do roupão, o abrindo, admirando o corpo lindo sob o seu, totalmente nu para o seu deleite. Ainda segurando pelo roupão, desceu a boca sobre ele, passando a língua na pele, cada pedacinho dela, lambendo, descendo pelo corpo, as mãos deslizando por ele fazendo o mesmo caminho da língua, os dedos de uma das mãos indo aos mamilos, os provocando, a outra segurando o pênis rijo pela base.

Passou o nariz por ele, a língua, lambendo em volta, sobre os pelinhos, lambendo toda extensão, deixando-o molhado, a mão deslizou sobre ele, enquanto a língua lambia a ponta, o buraquinho de onde vertiam as gotinhas transparentes, se deliciando com aquele gosto único de Shou. Sentiu as mãos agarrarem seus cabelos, e olhou para o rosto dele, os olhos apertados e os dentes mordendo o lábio inferior, a imagem da perdição... Abriu a boca e com o olhar fixo naquela expressão envolveu toda glande, sugando devagar.

- Aaaahhhhh... Hiroto... – A voz languida e perdida o arrepiou por inteiro.

Hiroto abaixou a cabeça, colocando o membro todo na boca, o máximo que pôde; a língua o apertando contra o céu da boca, segurando-o naquela posição e começando a sugar, massageando a extensão toda com a língua, as mãos firmando as coxas que cederam, abrindo-se e lhe dando mais espaço. Subiu e desceu a cabeça, sempre devagar, o deixando impaciente, seu quadril se remexendo, tentando ir contra sua boca, querendo mudar o ritmo que ele impunha, as mãos puxando seus cabelos.

Aos poucos foi aumentando a intensidade e a velocidade, ouvindo os gemidos abafados pelos dentes, seu corpo se retesando e arrepiando, mostrando o quanto ele estava entregue. Abandonou o pênis, o lambendo, sob os murmúrios decepcionados do vocalista, continuando a manipulá-o com a mão, buscando um travesseiro e o colocando sob o quadril. Levantou um dos joelhos e umedecendo seus dedos com saliva o acariciou mais intimamente, esfregando a ponta do dedo indicador na entrada, pressionando, provocando, penetrando a pontinha e tomando o membro na boca novamente, penetrando o dedo até o final.

- Huuuummmmm...

Ouviu a voz grossa gemer, o quadril indo de encontro ao seu dedo, movendo-se sobre ele, no mesmo ritmo que o chupava. Juntou o dedo médio ao indicador, continuando a penetrá-lo, indo mais fundo, acompanhando o quadril que se movia contra eles, sugando o membro ainda mais forte.

- Hirooo... Aaahhhmmmm... – Disse num ofego, a voz tremula e ansiosa. – Mais...

Colocou o terceiro dedo, forçando um pouco mais, ouvindo o gemido mais alto, sabendo que estava incomodando, mas o corpo dele queria mais, o quadril não parava, a respiração dele estava mais arfante, o membro mais teso, o canal apertava seus dedos, então parou. Parou com as sugadas e com os movimentos dos dedos, segurou o membro com uma das mãos, o lambendo. Retirou os dedos e deitou-se sobre ele, encaixando-se,

- Shou... – Beijou-lhe os lábios de leve, o fazendo olhar para si. – Você quer...? – Perguntou roçando-se na entrada.

O movimento de assentimento da cabeça foi o suficiente para investir seu corpo sobre ele, o membro achando caminho para o interior quente e acolhedor, seus lábios o silenciando, sentindo o gemido vibrar em sua boca, enquanto entrava por inteiro até encostar-se em suas nádegas. Sentiu as pernas dele o envolverem pela cintura, mostrando o quanto ele o queria e começou a mover-se, indo e vindo, devagar. O ritmo foi aumentando à medida que sentia as unhas se enterrarem em suas costas, o beijo de encerrando em busca de ar.

As respirações estavam mais rasas e ofegantes, arremetendo com força e ouvindo o grito de prazer. Passou a arremeter com fúria, seus quadris se chocando com as nádegas, o suor escorrendo de ambos, a mordida em seu ombro o incitando cada vez mais, entrando de forma mais e mais impetuosa, acertando-o em cheio todas as vezes. Levou a mão ao membro abandonado entre eles, o manipulando forte, sentindo-o se retesar sobre si.

- Goza... Agora... – Sussurrou, sentindo o êxtase chegar avassalador. – Koharaaaahhhhhh... Huuummmm... – Desmanchou-se dentro dele, o preenchendo com seu gozo, sentindo-o se fechando sobre si, o sêmen dele molhando seus dedos.

- Aaahhhhmmmm... – Apertou-o com os braços e pernas, sentindo se derreter entre eles. O membro dentro de si ainda o tocando fundo, prolongando o torpor do gozo.

Hiroto deixou-se pesar sobre ele, a cabeça descansando sobre o peito dele, ouvindo o coração acelerado. Sentiu as pernas dele o soltarem, pousando abertas sobre o colchão, ouvindo o profundo suspiro, as mãos acariciando suas costas e seus cabelos. Retirou-se dele com cuidado, colocando-se ao lado e o puxando para si.

- Isso foi... – Suspirou. – Uma loucura deliciosa... – Beijou a bochecha do maior, afastando os cabelos do rosto dele, vendo os olhos escuros de abrirem e olharem nos seus.

- Foi... Delicioso mesmo... – Sussurrou, beijando de leve os lábios grossos do guitarrista.

- Mas daqui a pouco vai amanhecer... – Hiroto disse, a mão acariciando os cabelos úmidos de suor. E essa noite vai se tornar apenas uma 'lembrança' deliciosa...

- Eu gostaria que fosse mais que isso... Não queria que fosse apenas uma lembrança...

- Você não quer...? – Balbuciou com o coração quase saindo pela boca.

- Quero ficar com você...

- Você quer ficar...? – Hiroto perguntou sem conseguir acreditar.

- Você vai ficar repetindo tudo que eu digo? – Riu baixinho, o provocando. – Eu quero sim, acho que vale a pena tentar... Mesmo correndo o risco de receber um cactus no futuro.

Hiroto sorriu, achando graça daquelas palavras, sabendo que nunca faria algo assim com ele.

- Ahhh, você não corre esse risco. Eu nunca mandaria um cactus pra você!

- Não? Por quê?

- Bem, depois dessa deliciosa loucura de hoje, depois de tudo que fizemos nessa cama, talvez eu lhe mandasse um... 'Amor Agarradinho'...

- 'Amor Agarradinho'...? O que é isso?

- Ahhh, é uma trepadeira... Cor de rosa... De clima quente e que dá o ano inteiro... – Um travesseiro o atingiu, em cheio na cabeça. – Hei! Que foi isso?

- Trepadeira é? Seu... – Foi calado por um beijo.

Quando o dia amanheceu, ainda estavam na cama, quentes e agarradinhos.

FIM


End file.
